Within the Pages
by Qilin
Summary: Captured by Loki and magically bound within an old book, will Darcy find her way out? Or will she find something even better between the dusty pages? Can Fandral figure out what the strange dreams of a maiden in a far off land mean? D/F


Disclaimer: I don't own Thor

Captured by Loki and magically bound within an old book, will Darcy find her way out? Or will she find something even better between the dusty pages? D/F

This is a companion story to Cue the Evil Twin. Cue the Evil Twin is not required for this story, many refrences of this one will be made in it though. I.e, the newest chapter up of CtET (Chapter 8) has Loki directly affecting something that will later happen to Darcy here.

Onward with the story! Enjoy! Please R/R too! ;)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Within the Pages**

Page 1

.

.

.

_"Even if it is a bit serendipitous that you don't really seem to care what I'm doing here, no loose ends."_

_No loose ends._

_Loose ends._

_Ends._

.

.

.

Darcy found herself falling though pitch black as whatever had snagged her unraveled, which was strange as a minute ago she had been fully able to see the inside of Thor's room.

She fell faster and faster– then slower as if she was falling though some type of vortex-time-loop-thingy that Jane would probably know the name of. The only thing that Darcy knew for sure was that she was still falling through never ending blackness. She didn't like it either.

She wondered how long her downward descent had taken her. Or how far.

If the lights were on it would probably feel closer to sky diving than an infinity death drop.

_I wouldn't even care if I had a parachute. Just turn on the lights! _She mused to herself.

Darcy hadn't screamed because screaming had a tendency to give her a headache. It would have made this fall suck even more.

She felt as if she would go crazy if she didn't see something, some scrap of color and brightness in the depths.

"Okay."

She closed her eyes like she would always do as a small child when confronting her fears. In ten seconds everything would be fine, she wouldn't be falling, she'd wake up in her bed or at the dorm ready for Psych 101. Her roommate would be preparing some sort of vegetarian breakfast and their neighbors would be singing Disney songs again.

Or, maybe she would be woken up by Jane, ready to start a new day of unraveling the secrets of the stars.

Everything would be fine.

_Ten._

_Nine._ Still falling, but she wasn't going to give up hope.

_Eight_. She could imagine the smell the burning toast crumbs in the bottom of the toaster.

_Seven._

_Six_.

_Five._ She seemed to be falling slower but with the vertigo she had been feeling for what seemed like forever she couldn't be sure.

_Four._

_Three._ The back of her eyelids seemed red as if a small light was in front of her. She closed them tighter.

_Two._ She breathed in and smelled the sea.

_One._

She opened her eyes.

And was thrown for a loop.

Darcy was standing on a beach and now she wasn't sure what was true or false. In front of her, waves pounded white sands. The blue water seemed to stretch on forever. To her left and right the beach extended into the horizon.

"Where the hell am I now?" Darcy pushed her glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose as she examined the people-less place she had ended up in.

_Maybe Hawaii?_

"No hot guys." She stated unhappily. "No volleyballs either to pretend are hot guys. I don't want to befriend seaweed." Darcy kicked at the sand a bit and groaned. She was kind of hungry too.

"Hey! Get over here! That place is dangerous!" A voice called out in front of her; she had missed a tiny speck in the ocean that was quickly coming near.

With the sun at a high point in the sky and a few seagull looking shapes high up; Darcy shed her sweater revealing a light teal camisole she had picked up a few weeks ago.

The ground rumbled beneath her and she got to her feet and took off toward the ocean.

Her shoes filled with water and the spray lapped at her legs but she was more thrown off by the size of the boat.

On a small vessel the length of her arm a tiny man in a sailor's hat waved.

He picked up some sort of speaker.

"Do you have any wits about you? You were almost eaten!"

"Eaten?" Darcy asked quizzically bending down to see him better.

The water swirling at her ankles was quickly forgotten at the novelty of finding a miniature human only six inches tall.

His face looked familiar.

"Erik? When did you become a sailor? When did you become so tiny?" She was afraid to poke him, that could pop 'little Erik's' head off.

"Eh? My name is Kire– and people tell me I'm pretty tall."

Darcy was pretty bemused. The small ship blew to land propelled by the wind in its sails and ran aground on the soft sand.

"So what was going to eat me?" She asked as she stretched her arms upward, enjoying the sun.

"A terror beast of great depths! Land is dangerous here!" The tiny sailor pulled out a harpoon the size of a needle and stood at the bow of the ship braced for an attack.

Darcy look left and right but the area was quiet. She giggled a bit at the thought of tiny Erik combating a seagull.

A few feet from her left the sands shifted and she screeched in surprise jumping farther out into the water.

"Aha!" Shrieked the small man. He quickly threw his mini-harpoon at the moving sands just as some catlike shark monster jumped out.

His aim was true and his spear passed into the eye of the beast.

"Way to go Erik! You slayed the monster," Darcy said as she came back to him, the speared thing flopping about like a fish on land.

_Or a fish under water?_

_Whatever._

"Nay, Lass! I've only caught the bait! And it's Kire! Rhymes with_ fire_!"

A geyser of sand spewed up from under them. Before Darcy had had a chance to run, she was lifted into the air to the sound of a whale singing.

"Wahh! What's happening!" The bulge beneath her shook. The twitching cat shark drifted downward until it disappeared into a gaping hole. The geyser blew once again clearing more sand off.

"For a ride!" The Erik-look alike shouted gleefully from his boat.

The sand shifted and Darcy found herself sitting on the massive back of a sky floating whale! She patted its warm rubbery hide and was surprised whe it continued to float upward.

"What the heck is going on here?" She asked herself confusedly.

The little sailor seemed to excited to answer her.

.

_TBC_

_A/N: No Fandral yet, but he will start showing up in later chapters. I suppose this will be sort of an Alice in Wonderland-ish adventure. Or a Darcy in __Mischiefworld?_


End file.
